


First Pillar

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also they’re weird alien space dragons, F/F, Protective cuddles, Seiros referring to Sothis as her “mother” is a deliberate mistranslation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Seiros diligently looks after her unwell mate when a tiny anxious helper appears.





	First Pillar

Her mate slept soundly against her, finally winning the battle of sleep against their rowdy unlaid eggs. To further soothe them, Seiros began licking Sothis’s bulging belly, her tongue stretching out as far as it would go in her current position.

She then felt a nip at her foot. Seiros immediately stopped mid lick to face the perpetrator. A slight skittering was heard and she huffed in minor annoyance. The feel of a small tail hitting her back leg told her where to look.

The hatchling was the runt of their last clutch. The poor thing was half as large as its clutchmates even now, though her mate found the thing precious and refused to let her cull it.

For a second she refused to waste any further time with the poor thing. But then she saw the pile of grass nearby, having missed it the first time. The hatchling then trilled in concern, gesturing to the pile.

They were herbs for Sothis. Seiros was too worried to gather any today, not wanting to leave her unprotected. It should help her mate when she awakes.

Seiros let out her tongue again, wrapping it around the hatching before drawing it into her mouth. It let out a small squeak in alarm, probably its fear response, but quickly calmed down after Seiros let it back down to nestle on top of both of them.

Seiros now wondering if Sothis knew of their higher intelligence all along. Not many of their young are at the development point that they would risk their life for them, as the valley the herbs came from is quite a distance even for their clutchmates.

None but this runt.

“Rest well, my little Areadbhar.” She trilled to their small hatchling, her heart changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not apologizing.


End file.
